Te amo te odio
by miss marianne
Summary: El amor llega cuando menos lo esperas".. ambos lo sabían, pero jamás imaginaron que les pasaría a ellos.


**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes, nombres y lugares mencionados no me pertenecen a mí sino a la increíble mente de la señora JK Rowling…

Las acciones sí son producto de mi imaginación **:-P **

Mil gracias por los reviews en mi otro fic "Que no amanezca" **:-D **Espero que éste también les guste! Si es así ya saben lo que tienen que hacer! ;)

Bueno sin más para decir… los dejo con el primer capítulo! Que lo disfruten!!! :D

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

_**Te amo. Te odio.**_

**CAPÍTULO 1: ****"**_**Mundos aparte"**_

-¡**Hermione! ¡Ya estas aquí!-** le dijo Ron Weasley, a modo de saludo, antes de apretarla en un abrazo que la dejó sin aire.

**-¡Hola Ron! Me alegra mucho volver a verte**- respondió ella, soltándose del abrazo de su amigo y frotándose las costillas que aún le dolían.-** ¿Cómo han estado las cosas por aquí?- **Preguntó, echando un vistazo al comedor de La Madriguera, preguntándose porqué nadie más venía a recibirla.

-**Por suerte está todo bastante tranquilo, aunque nunca se sabe**…-comentó Ron tan optimista como siempre.

-¿**El resto de tu familia? ¿Tu madre? ¿Ginny?**

-**Mi padre y mis hermanos trabajando, y mamá fue con Ginny a casa de mi Tía Muriel a tomar el té. La vieja las había invitado hace muchísimo tiempo y mamá llegó a la conclusión que no podía aplazar más el encuentro, así que se llevó a Ginny con ella para no estar sola con la loca de mi tía, pero no había forma de que me lleve a mi también. Hasta donde ella sabe, en este momento estoy en cama con la cara cubierta de pústulas llenas con pus morado, resultado de un nuevo invento de Fred y George al que supuestamente no le han encontrado el antídoto…**

-¡**Ay Ron! ¡Pobre tu madre! Aunque me imagino que el tema del antídoto es todo un cuento ¿no? Porque, a menos que me esté volviendo ciega, no veo ningún grano violeta en tu cara…-**comentó la joven examinándole el rostro.

-¡**Por supuesto que sí**!- confirmó el pelirrojo-** Los gemelos tienen toda una línea de productos que no le han mostrado a mi madre para que usemos en caso de emergencia…**

-**E imagino que éste era un caso de emergencia ¿no? No debe haber nada peor que tener que ir a tomar un té a la casa de tu tía**- ironizó Hermione.

-¡**Eso lo dices porque no la conoces! Si la conocieras, le mandarías una lechuza urgente a Fred y George para pedirles un buen surtido de productos para evitar tener que cruzártela siquiera!**

-**¿Tan así es?-**preguntó la castaña- **A ver, ayúdame a llevar las valijas a la habitación y de paso me cuentas que otros productos nuevos han diseñado Fred y George, después de todo uno nunca sabe cuando se puede enfrentar a una situación tan horrorosa como una invitación a tomar el té**- terminó con una gran carcajada, que creció aún más cuando vio el color rojo que había tomado la cara de su amigo.

-**Tú síguele Hermione. Pero vamos a ver quién se ríe cuando te diga que estás demasiado flaca, o que eres increíblemente desproporcionado, o que tienes el pelo tan largo que te pareces a tu hermana**…-replicó Ron, dolido.

-**Bueno, bueno, ya. Mejor cuéntame las novedades de Sortilegios Weasley. ¡Muero de ganas de ir! En su última carta, Lavender me contó que el local está genial, que cuando ella fue, tuvo que esperar a que salga un poco de gente porque sino era imposible ver las estanterías! La verdad es que me va a encantar ver el producto del trabajo de los gemelos, aunque no dejo de pensar que es una lástima que no hayan aprovechado todo el potencial que tienen para hacer otras cosas como trabajar en el Ministerio o… ¿Qué te pasa Ron?-** se interrumpió cuando vio que el pelirrojo no había escuchado la mitad de todo lo que le había dicho, el muchacho estaba parado a su lado, mirando por la ventana con cara de soñador y articulando una sola palabra "_Lavender…"_

A Hermione, esa desconexión con el mundo que parecía estar experimentando su amigo, no le pasó desapercibida, pero en honor a la amistad que los unía desde la tierna edad de once años, no le preguntó nada y se limitó a despertarlo con un codazo en el antebrazo:

-¡**Vamos Ron! Llevemos las valijas arriba, y además aún no me has comentado los productos nuevos**- insistió nuevamente. Estaba sinceramente interesada en la tienda de los gemelos, debía conocer perfectamente los aspectos y consecuencias de cada uno de ellos para poder cumplir con propiedad sus labores de prefecta, para así ser capaz de distinguir los efectos de esos dichosos productos y poder confiscárselos a los más pequeños.

-**¿qué? ¿Cómo?- **reaccionó el menor varón Weasley**- ¡Ah sí! Bueno vale. Tú agarra tu mochila y el bolso pequeño que yo llevo la grande… ¡Uff Hermione! ¿Qué tienes aquí adentro? Por como pesa parece que tienes a Crabbe encerrado aquí! Jajaja. Bueno, bueno está bien**- se interrumpió al ver la mirada asesina que la castaña le estaba dirigiendo ante su último comentario- **los productos sí…-**comenzó mientras subían las destartaladas escaleras de la Madriguera rumbo a la habitación que Hermione compartiría con Ginny, que afortunadamente se encontraba en el primer piso, porque no se creía capaz de subir más escalones cargando esa valija que pesaba como los mil demonios…

-**Bueno, tienen una nueve serie de pastillas vomitivas, pero que de acuerdo lo que el cliente decida, pueden hacer que vomites comida, mocos y hasta sangre, este último es genial porque no podrían agarrarse de la excusa que debió caerte mal la comida y que por una cosa tan insignificante como esa no valdría la pena perder la clase para ir a la enfermería, como me contestó el murciélago grasiento ese ¿recuerdas? Me había gastado 9 knuts y para nada! Encima tuve que soportarme el olor a vómito durante toda la clase de Pociones, maldito murciélago…**

-**¡Ya Ron! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no llames así al profesor Snape? Además te recuerdo que los que más sufrimos el olor a vómito fuimos Harry y yo, que estábamos trabajando al lado tuyo**- le espetó Hermione fingiendo una arcada.

Se detuvieron frente a la puerta del dormitorio y Ron dejó caer pesadamente la valija con cara de profundo alivio. Hermione la abrió y ambos entraron a la habitación. Ron entró primero dejando a la chica parada en el umbral, con tres pesados bolsos y una expresión que se debatía entre la sorpresa y el enfado por el gesto del muchacho.

-**Acá termina tu caballerosidad ¿no?-** le espetó mientras se las apañaba para empujar el pesado baúl con un pie, ante la mirada de un incrédulo Ron Weasley que la observaba sin entender que era lo que le molestaba tanto a la chica. Claro que él la miraba cómodamente recostado en la cama de su hermana.

Una vez que hubo metido y acomodado todas sus cosas, Hermione se sentó en su cama, que la señora Weasley ya había puesto porque sabía que ella llegaría en cualquier momento y no le gustaba que sus invitados se sintieran incómodos, aunque está de más decir que Hermione no era considerada una invitada por los Weasley sino como casi parte de la familia.

-¿**Qué novedades tienes de Harry? Tendría que estar llegando en estos días ¿no?**

-**Sí.-**contestó Ron- **Mamá me dijo que Dumbledore le había dicho que estarían aquí el miércoles a más tardar, o sea que van a estar aquí en dos días porque como hoy es lunes faltan dos…**

-**Gracias Ron, pero yo sé contar**-lo cortó la prefecta antes de que él se extendiera en una detallada explicación del paso de los días, la posición del sol y las posibilidades que los astros habían pronosticado de que los Chudley Cannon ganasen la liga de quidditch de este año y que había leído en "Mundo Naranja", revista oficial partidaria de su amado equipo, que de coherente y comprobable no tenía nada.

-**Bueno, como te decía. Dumbledore le dijo a mi madre que primero iba a ir con Harry a una especie de misión y que ni bien terminasen, iban a venir para aquí. ¿Tú que clase de misión crees que sea?-** inquirió cambiando el tono por uno muy entusiasmado-** Desde que mi madre me lo dijo, no he dejado de pensar en eso. Imagina que tengan que ir atrapar a un grupo de Mortífagos o a rescatar a alguien que haya caído prisionero o…**

**-¡Para Ron! Dumbledore jamás llevaría a Harry a una misión de la Orden, es demasiado peligroso y Harry no está preparado aún…- **dijo la muchacha riendo al tiempo que se sentaba al lado de su pecoso amigo, feliz de estar con él y poder compartir sus ideas y pensamientos.

-**¡ahhhh!-**dijo Ron de repente, recordando algo e interrumpiendo a su amiga, quien lo miró con cara de pocos amigos como cada vez que alguien la interrumpía cuando hablaba-** ¿a qué no sabes lo que le pasó a Dumbledore?**

**-No, no lo sé-**dijo la muchacha ofendida-**¿qué le paso?**

**-Pues no sé muy bien que le pasó porque yo no lo vi…-**se cortó el pelirrojo, pero retomó en seguida al ver la mirada asesina que Hermione le estaba dedicando por haberla interrumpido a ella sin saber qué iba a decir él**- pero mi padre me contó que tuvo un accidente o algo así en la mano… la cuestión es que la tiene como muerta o algo así, toda negra y flaca…**

**- ¿En serio? Nunca he leído sobre nada parecido…pero puede haber sido por una maldición o un envenenamiento… después voy a ver si encuentro algo en "Los Secretos de las Artes Oscuras nivel avanzado"…**

**-¿Las Artes Oscuras nivel avanzado? ¿De dónde sacaste ese libro? No está en la lista de los libros para la escuela ¿o sí?-** inquirió Ron preocupado

-**No, no. Lo saqué de la biblioteca antes de las vacaciones, para tener algo que leer mientras empiezan las clases. Pero sinceramente estoy preocupada Ron- **añadió Hermione pensativa-** Siempre pensé que Dumbledore era invencible o algo así, que nunca podrían dañarle…**

**-Yo también. Pero te lo digo en serio Hermione, si algo le hizo eso a Dumbledore, esa maldición o lo que sea, es increíblemente poderosa y el que la lanzó es un muy buen mago, porque no cualquiera es capaz de herir así al mejor mago de todos los tiempos…**

**-¡RON! ¡HERMIONE! ¿ESTAN AHÍ ARRIBA?**

**-¡Es mi madre!-**aclaró Ron. Hermione rodó los ojos, dando a entender que no era necesario que le aclarase nada porque ella solita se había dado cuenta que la señora Weasley había vuelto y los estaba llamando.

Ambos se levantaron y bajaron al comedor, donde una muy sonriente Molly Weasley los esperaba para cenar acompañada de Ginny y los gemelos, que habían aprovechado la llegada de Hermione a la Madriguera para ir a cenar la excelente comida de su madre.

Después de saludar afectuosamente a todos, se sentaron a la mesa. El señor Weasley apareció cuando Molly estaba por servir la sopa de cebollas, así que ocupó en seguida su lugar en la cabecera de la mesa y se dispuso a compartir una agradable cena con su familia.

Hermione se sentía muy gusto allí y pensaba que lo único que faltaba para que esa noche sea perfecta, era la presencia de un moreno de ojos verdes a quien ella quería mucho, pero se consoló pensando que lo vería muy pronto.

Después de una última taza de té, los gemelos volvieron a su departamento y los restantes miembros de la familia de pelirrojos se fueron a dormir.

Hermione y Ginny subieron juntas a su habitación y se pusieron al día con sus cosas, después de todo eran mejores amigas. Hablaron casi hasta la madrugada, momento en que la colorada cayó dormida. La castaña se dio vuelta en la cama y se durmió feliz, pensando que esa familia era como su familia y que se sentía casi como en su casa..

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

En el mismo momento en que Hermione llegaba a la Madriguera, y a muchos kilómetros de allí, un par de ojos grises se abrían con mucho esfuerzo y con ganas de volver a cerrarse nuevamente.

Draco Malfoy giró sobre si mismo y trató de volver a dormirse, pero le resultó casi imposible ya que no pudo ignorar el molesto ruido de los golpes de su madre, cosa que hacía diez minutos que ella estaba haciendo.

-**Draco cariño despierta. Has dormido toda la tarde…-**decía la voz de Narcisa Malfoy desde el otro lado de la pesada puerta negra-**En serio hijo, me preocupa que pases todo el día tirado en esa cama, desde que tu padre no esta que te veo mal, triste…- **pero no pudo continuar porque se le quebró la voz y se puso a llorar. Como le pasaba cada vez más seguido.

Al oír esto, el muchacho se tapó la cara con la almohada. No soportaba verla ni oírla llorar. Ella era lo más importante que tenía en ese momento, y el no poder hacer nada para aliviar su dolor era algo que lo hacía sentirse la peor basura del mundo.

Pero él también se sentía mal. Desde que se habían llevado a su padre a Azkaban, Draco ya no tenía ganas de levantarse. Lo extrañaba muchísimo, y a pesar de que Lucius se mostraba frío y distante con todo el mundo, con su hijo y su esposa era atento y hasta cariñoso. Draco lo quería mucho y lo admiraba, por eso, con su ausencia, sentía que Malfoy Manor estaba más fría y más vacía que nunca.

Mientras pensaba, escuchó que otros pasos se acercaban a la puerta de su cuarto, hablaba unos segundos con su madre y se marchaba. No le quedó duda que era una mujer porque el ruido de sus tacones se escuchó fácilmente hasta que ella bajó por las escaleras.

**-****Por favor Draco- **continuó Narcisa entre sollozos-** Además recién Bella me ha dicho que el Señor quiere verte. Te esta esperando abajo. Hazlo por tu padre hijo, ve a ver que quiere…**

Si la noticia lo sorprendió, Draco no lo demostró en ningún momento. Se levantó de su cama lentamente, se puso la camisa gris que estaba sobre la mesita al lado de su cama. Hacía tanto calor que se la había sacado antes de acostarse después del mediodía, aparte no vaya a ser cosa que un Malfoy andara con la camisa arrugada.

Se paró frente al espejo y se peinó el lacio cabello platinado. Ese año había decidido no cortárselo, así que cuando estaba mojado, le rondaba la altura de las orejas. Se acomodó la camisa dentro del pantalón, se puso el perfume de siempre, el mismo que usaba su padre, y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

Al salir al pasillo encontró a su madre apoyada en la pared de enfrente, tenía una mano sobre el pecho y parecía que le costaba trabajo respirar. Draco se acercó a ella, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se soltó delicadamente del abrazo que ella le había dado.

-**No te preocupes-**le dijo-**voy a ver que quiere y regreso en seguida.**

Dicho esto, se marchó caminando elegantemente por el pasillo, aunque por dentro hubiera tenido ganas de gritar y salir corriendo a cualquier lugar menos al salón donde el Señor de las Tinieblas lo estaba esperando.

Narcisa se quedó allí. Parada. Sola. Hecha un mar de lágrimas. Estaba aterrorizada, su marido estaba preso, su hijo estaba en peligro constante, su hermana no era un gran apoyo, ya que se burlaba de su sensibilidad y de su falta de compromiso con la causa, su casa parecía una estación por la cual iban y venían decenas de Mortífagos durante todo el día… En fin, se sentía como si estuviera perdida en una isla en medio del mar donde nadie, nadie podía rescatarla.

Draco llegó a su encuentro con el Señor Oscuro más rápido de lo que hubiera querido. Estaba ansioso por saber qué clase de servicios El requeriría de un muchacho como él, pero aún así tenía miedo. Sabía que El no había olvidado los errores de su padre. Se contentaba con que lo olvide, porque pedir que lo perdone sería como pedir que Snape les regalara chocolates para San Valentín.

Después de un minuto parado en la puerta, el cual aprovechó para tomar aire y tratar de tranquilizarse, giró el picaporte y entró.

Miró alrededor y se encontró con más personas de las que hubiera esperado. El propio Snape estaba allí, parado al lado de una ventana que daba al patio. Su tío Rodolphus y su tía Bellatrix lo miraban desde uno de los sillones, ella sonreía, sin dudas estaba orgullosa de él. Y en el centro de la sala, sentado en un imponente sillón, se encontraba El, el Señor de las Tinieblas. A su lado, como no podía ser de otra manera, estaba esa horrible serpiente. A pesar de que Draco no les tenía miedo a esos animales, se estremeció al ver a Nagini.

**-Bienvenido Draco-** siseó el que-no-debe-ser-nombrado –**te estábamos esperando. Hay algo muy importante que nos gustarías que hicieras por nosotros…**

Una hora después, Draco se encontraba nuevamente en su cama. Estaba eufórico. Sentía que estaba en sus manos el devolverle el prestigio al apellido Malfoy. Y lo iba a hacer.

Le costara lo que le costara. Iba a honrar a sus padres cumpliendo su misión. Y no iba a dejar que nada, ni nadie se interpusiera en su camino.

Esta vez era su tarea. Y Draco Malfoy la iba a llevar adelante solo.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Bueno hasta ahí el primer capiii. Espero que les haya gustado. Trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible, siempre y cuando me dejen sus críticas (ya sea buenas y malas, de todo se puede sacar algo positivo  )

Bezzos mágicos para todo/asss!!!

** marianne.-**


End file.
